High intensity pulsed electric field (PEF) processing is known as an effective means for treating liquid foodstuffs (e.g., water, milk, wine, cognac, water-diluted apple puree, fruit juices, etc.) to inactivate biocontamination, such as microbes, spores, and other biological agents. It has been observed that effective inactivation of biocontaminants in liquid foodstuffs occurs at electric field intensities exceeding 20 kV/cm and temperatures exceeding 40° C. Conventional PEF processing systems include a pulsed high voltage generator and electrodes for forming an electric field in a treatment chamber. The liquid foodstuffs are passed through the electric field to treat the foodstuffs.
Recently, there has been a growing concern over the use by terrorists of biological agents (e.g., anthrax) to contaminate mail, paper currency, and other sheet materials comprised of one or more dielectric materials. Prior art PEF processing systems for treating liquid foodstuffs are not suitable for treating the surfaces of such sheet materials.
The present invention provides a PEF processing system for inactivation of biological agents on the surface of a dielectric sheet material.